Fate Grand Order: The Hunter
by God90zilla
Summary: Have you believed in Miracles? A girl by the name of Asuka believed it once, she has been through a harsh childhood, but when she was abducted by Chaldea, she was one of the candidates to be sent to the first mission. But in another timeline, a boy with an extremely harsh childhood has finally rest in peace. How will Asuka fare as she summons the boy to become her servant?
1. Prologue: Singularity

**And guess what? ANOTHER ONE FUCKING FANFIC! :D I'm too hyped on making fics nowadays that aren't Kamen Rider related. But this is kind of related to the Orochi Warriors, but it won't have any characters in it, except for Magoichi Saika with a few other figures.**

 **Anyways, this is just the first fanfic of mine that relates to the Fate Series, so I'm not too familiar with some of the terms, but I did find it interesting on how it goes and started to gain an idea from a long time ago, so yeah...Hope you guys enjoy! And once again, this is only a One-Shot, not sure if I want to make one whole series about it...**

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios does not own Fate or even any characters except my OCs.**

* * *

 **Fate/Grand Order: The Hunter**

* * *

 **(Halls)**

A young girl by her eighteens named Asuka Ryusaki was walking through a clean hall, she was looking like she was in pain or something. Her golden brown hair drooped down to her shoulders, her blue eyes glistened, her skin was fair. She wore a white jacket strapped with three belts, one on her waist, one below her breast and one in between the two belts, below the waist was a short black skirt with a pair of black stockings and a pair of tall white boots.

She have been abducted to say the least to this place, but to her. It was much better than her current home where she happened to have a cruel step-mother, she remembered how she treated her after her father died. She was exhausted. Mentally exhausted after the years she have to endure after the events that happened, that was when she was abducted when she was out to buy a few ingredients.

How the hell was she to cope with this!?

She was quite talented, yes. She can cook well, she can fix broken machines as well, speak Russian, English, Japanese, German and a bit of French. She was an ideal mage to say, her mother has been a mage that didn't reveal herself to the public nor to her friends, only to her husband that she revealed it to. The woman herself died Asuka turned seven.

Oooooh, how she misses her after all these years. Apparently after five years, her father decided to marry another woman, Asuka...Reluctantly agreed to say. But after showing her true colors, Asuka has been living in complete despair. Her mind was tortured by the wicked woman. It was when she entered second grade of middle school that kept her going.

A young man that cared for her entered her life and to say that she had interest in him was not completely wrong, but the kid doesn't notice her...

How dense...

But still, she kept being close friends with him until he had to drop out by the third year due to reasons. Ever since, she had been running alone from her step-mother. The poor girl kept on walking through the hall before reaching her destination after she checked into her room. The Central Command Room was basically where she was to go after her long walk.

* * *

 **(In another Timeline)**

 **(Night time)**

A young man walked through a grass plain, his face was that of pained. He had a grey hooded coat that covered most of his head, a pair of dark grey pants that were strengthened with metal plates, a black robe in the inside of his coat, a pair of combat boots, a pair of brown fingerless gloves, a small shoulderbag dangling on his shoulders and a blue rifle strapped on his back. A pair of dagger sheaths on either side of his belt that was placed on his waist, a pistol holster with a .500 Magnum revolver, the huge revolver was locked away on his back, a bayonet placed on his coat's inside pockets with a few more pocket knives just in case.

"Why me?" He groaned out as he walked through the plains. "Why me of all people? Why did I survive?" He sounded sincere. How can't he? He survived a terrorist attack on his home block when he was a teenager. Now...He goes through a different timeline as he learned his magic. The type that allows one to travel through time, but it has a cooldown and eats away his stamina, mentality and his Od pool.

Mostly it would cost him his life if he didn't use it wisely. "Leah-chan..." He muttered before he fell to his knees. "Leah...Why her? Why didn't you take me instead!?" He began to hit the ground as he screamed in agony, birds flew away from the sound of agonizing trauma. "Why me? Why? God...Please tell me why..." He muttered somberly. "I lost too many lives I care about..." His brilliant blue eyes flashed. Wind began to pick up before it revealed his rich brown hair did in a messy fashion flowing through the air, his pale skin showed some of his blood veins. He tried to control himself as he then muttered out.

"...Why am I like this…? Why did I have to lose this much beloved ones?" He asked himself in shame. "But then...There's her..." He gazed into the endless sky of stars. "I wonder if she's alright..."

* * *

 **(Central Command Room)**

 **Asuka's POV**

I was inside the Central Command Room right now and I have to say...This place is HUGE! I've never seen a place like this in my whole life! Not even my trip to Tokyo Sea Life Park can match it! I just gazed over the ceiling, it wasn't the time for the meeting yet, so I have time to admire this place till that time comes. But there was something that I didn't expect...

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!?" I winced a bit after that voice nearly break my eardrums. The voice came from a woman, she was barely older than me, but...She has that weird aura that surrounds her...I'm actually shivering from her glare. She had long white hair, pale skin like mine, a pair of orange eyes. What she wore was similar to what I was wearing.

But had an orange and black color design with a few golden-colored ornaments, a white skirt with a pair of orange stockings and a pair of black high heels. "IT ISN'T THE TIME FOR THE ORIENTATION YET!" Ooooh, did I forget to mention she was fairly...Strict? Yeah, add that to her description.

"Uhhhh, I wasn't informed about what I should do..." The woman sighed with an annoyed tone.

"I'll let that slide this time." She stated. "And you are?"

"Uhhh, Asuka Ryusaki, ma-ma'am." I stuttered for a bit, the woman registered it for a while before asking.

"Have you been to an Academy before?" She sharpened her stare at me. But, wait. Academy? I don't even know those exist!

"I can't say I have-" She can only snap.

"Great, now we have a civilian candidate!" She sarcastically barked in frustration.

"If it helps...I'm able to control my own magic..." I nervously added. The woman glared at me before sighing.

"It does help. At least, I'll know you're not going to be very useless." She harshly mouthed. Geez, how spoiled can this woman be? I didn't even sign up for this! "Anyway...Come back to the Command Room after a few minutes, this isn't the time or place for you to be here."

"But-"

"GET OUT!" She barked out as I quickly acknowledged it by running out of the room. Outside the halls, I panted. I've never that fast in my entire life. How fast was that? I bet it was faster than the fastest human alive. Alright, at least I know that the woman was a strict and spoiled one...It was only a few minutes. A FEW MINUTES THEN I'LL BE INSIDE! NO NEED FOR GOING OUTSIDE THEN COMING BACK, GEEZ!

"Excuse me." A new voice entered my head. I turned to see a girl with lavender hair and purple eyes and she was with a girl my age with orange hair with a ponytail on the left side on the head. The girl wore the same uniform as me, but the other had a white coat with a black under dress with a red tie and a pair of black leggings and a pair of brown shoes. "Are you here to attend the orientation?" The lavender girl asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Stupid! Why did I stuttered!? "I'm actually here for the orientation. But well..." I laughed nervously. "I got kicked out."

"As expected from the Director." She commented. Wait, she was the Director? Alright, this is making my head hurt a lot.

"So..." I started after the place got silent. "Who are you?"

"My name is not important." The lavender girl stated, while the other just laughed nervously.

"I'm Ritsuko Fujimaru." The red-head introduced herself. "And you are..."

"I'm Asuka Ryusaki." I introduced myself. No need to be nervous. It's all in your head...Be yourself...Screw it...I can't be like this! "Well..."

"We're just going to get to the orientation room." The lavender girl added.

"Ahhh..." I got out. "Alright...So is it-"

"You three! Get in! Orientation is about to start!"

'But I got in there a few minutes ago!' I yelled through her mind. But, I shrugged that thought off before other candidates started entering the room.

* * *

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

I was in the Orientation like I said, I would. Curse you teach. I was in the room for a few minutes then you kicked me out. If I can pout, I would be, but in this condition I would be normally portrayed as the oddball. So, like any normal people or smart people. I stayed silent. A few minutes of pure boredom, Ritsuko was thrown out of the room for being asleep. I just stifled a snicker, barely. The Director as always kept a stern face on me.

What did I do!? Only if he was here!

* * *

 **(In a Distant Place)**

"BLESSYOU!" The man from before sneezed. "What the fuck?" He wondered. 'Is someone thinking about me?' He shrugged the thought off before he continued walking down a path. "So, how do I be a Heroic Spirit again?" He asked himself as he removed the thought off his head. Unknown to him, that path of his will lead to his doom.

* * *

 **(Back with Asuka)**

I was now told to get ready...First off, for what exactly? I don't really get it now. First off, why the hell am I wearing this very tight suit? It was colored in bright orange with white colors and a tight black belt below my breasts...A-Anyways, I wore a pair of black gloves with an opening to reveal the upper side of my palm. In front of me was the Director along with the other candidates. I was like...In the second group? I don't really get it, but well, when you're from the civilian side of a secret organization. There's not much you would know about things.

"Alright, you were all chosen from a lot of potentials, since you have a lot more potential besides them!" She yelled. Geez, I can hear you, you're like a few meters in front of me! But eh, every time someone makes a speech, they have to be so loud that they'll break people's eardrums. Aye, aye? No?

* * *

 **(Timeskip)**

 **No one's POV**

Asuka just felt a bad aura in her senses. She was hesitant as she stared on the mysterious pod that popped up in front of her. That was when the others entered it before the pod encased them, an explosion occured. And of course, she was knocked out of her knees.

Debris fell as Asuka shielded herself from the dust that covered her vision. "What the?" She heard ringings as she felt consciousness wither away from her.

'Hey. Don't lose consciousness!' A voice in her mind yelled. Asuka tried to fight it. The voice just demanded that she doesn't lose consciousness.

'Yes! Fight it! Fight it, Asuka!' The voice continued to cheered her. 'Don't surrender to it!'

Asuka maintained her consciousness after fighting the weight on her eyelids. 'Just...Who are you?' She thought.

The voice disappeared from her head. 'Was it just me?' She thought before shaking it off. She looked around her, fire began to spread as she walked through. "Mash!" A feminime voice yelled out through the debris. Asuka knew that voice!

"Ristuko!" She yelled out.

"Asuka!?"

"I'm here!" Asuka ran through the debris as she saw more pods with cracked seals. She quickly met up with the red-head. "Ritsuko!"

"Asuka! Have you seen Mash!?"

"Mash? The lavender haired girl? No, why?" The brown haired asked. Ritsuko looked frustrated.

"She went to this room."

"I'll look around." The other responded as the two split up. Asuka quickly ran through the area before spotting someone moving.

"Damn it." The voice muttered, it sounded like a guy. Asuka determined on saving someone quickly went to the source before finding a guy with brownish black hair and green eyes being in one of the pods.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Asuka asked as she got the guy out of the pod.

"Yeah...Kinda." He answered with a wince.

"Wait for a bit, I'll try and patch you up." The boy just turned to her.

"How?"

"Begin healing." Prana began to pour into her hands as the boy's wounds began to close. Asuka was wincing on the strains that she felt upon using her magic. She wasn't used to it. At all.

"Woah, I didn't know you have healing magic." The boy stared at his former wounds with a face full of amazement.

"I just learnt water magic, healing magic comes with it as a perk." She smiled softly.

 **Rayshift system transferring to Final Stage**

"That's not good." The boy quipped.

"We need to get out of here. Fast." The boy nodded before he tried to get up. "Crap, my legs are numbed."

"Damn it, I haven't learn on how to wipe numbness off." Asuka gritted, she quickly got down before getting the boy's arm.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked as Asuka looked at him.

"I'm helping you get out, that's what!" She winced as she got to her feet, the boy was heavy, she noted.

"I-Thanks…" The boy looked at Asuka gratefully.

"Don't mention it. No doubt a friend of mine would do the same." She smiled before she slowly carried the boy out.

 **Coordinates: January 30th, 2004 CE. Fuyuki, Japan**

"Damn it, we're not going to make it." The boy somberly got out.

"Oh yes we will!" Asuka just hastened her efforts on helping the boy. There was so much going on in her head right now. The flames. The debris. What if a chunk of it landed on them? How will she save herself and the boy?

"Just leave me." That got Asuka's brain stop working.

"What?" She asked as if she didn't hear him. He didn't just-

"Just leave me. Get out of here, while you can!" The boy stated.

"I'm not going to leave you here. I'm not going to abandon anyone."

 **Laplace conversion protection in place**

"What's your name?" The boy questioned, even though it wasn't in the right time or place.

"Asuka. Asuka Ryusaki desu." Asuka answered.

"Asuka, huh? I'm Akito. Akito Inui."

"Akito...We're going to get out of here." Asuka kept hauling the boy before-

 **CRASH!**

A large chunk of debris landed in front of them. "Kuso!" Asuka gritted her teeth before she tried to find another way. That was when another one fell down.

 **CRASH!**

"What the hell, should we do?" Akito just looked frustrated with a look of fear in his face.

"We-We…" Asuka couldn't find a solution as she looked above before spotting another chunk of debris falling. "...I don't know."

 _'Hey, sempai?'_

 _'Yeah, Asuka-chan?'_

 _'Would you...I don't know...Save me?'_

 _'What? Why are you asking me this?'_

 _'No reason…Just curious.'_

 _'Well...Of course, I would.'_

 _'Even if you're far away?'_

 _'I'll try and save you. No matter where you are, Asuka-chan.'_

 _'...Arigatou…'_

 _'Isn't it common sense to help others, Asuka?'_

The memory stung her as she helplessly closed her eyes.

 _'Yata...Garasu.'_ The voice from before uttered. Asuka's eyes shot up as the debris turned into nothing, but chunks of rocks. _'Did you forget?'_

'I'll be there for you.' The voice got out with assurance before disappearing from her thoughts.

'Thank you.' Asuka just looked around before spotting a debris next to them before carrying the now unconscious Akito to a small gap.

 **Additional Factor Frame towards the Singularity secured**

Asuka just stared at her hiding place with Akito next to her. Her consciousness was fading as she can feel the presence of a being. 'Heh, I wasn't expecting you to be this tough right now.' The voice chuckled.

'Is that really you?'

'...Well, no. In fact, this part of my real consciousness, if the real one dies, I die...And now...He just died.' Asuka just widened her eyes.

'W-What?' She couldn't believe on how flat his tone was when he said that his real counterpart just died.

'Sorry to say, but I can no longer accompany you.' The voice said as the presence slowly disappeared. 'But know this, just believe. Anything can happen if you believe.' The presence then disappeared.

'Sempai…'

 **Unsummon Program Set**

 **Masters, please enter the final adjustments**

This was it, she was losing her consciousness. Her eyes drifted before a figure appeared in front of the gap. The figure crouched down before her. 'L-Liam?'

The figure didn't say a word as her vision was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

"Ughhh...What happened?" Asuka groaned. She opened her eyes to reveal a city in flames. Rubbles were everywhere. "Damn it. What happened around here?" She cursed before looking around. "Akito!" She got a good look on the unconscious boy. She got to his unconscious form before shaking him.

"W-What happened?" He asked after he got up. Asuka just hugged the boy dearly.

"You're okay. You're okay!" She hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Thought I lost you." The girl sobbed. His face reminded her so much about her dearest friend.

"W-Well, ehehehe...I'm not going to die off after what you did." He smiled. That was before he felt a strange presence. "Watch out!" He quickly grabbed her and pushed her out of the way as a blur strikes past them. "What the hell?"

"Heh, you can dodge well, kid." A figure smirked. The man stood as his shadow glanced at the two.

"Who are you?" Asuka asked carefully. The man just cracked his neck and fists.

"You can call me...Ruler." The man chuckled out. The smoke dissipated as his figure was revealed to be a man in a blue bodysuit, a black armored vest, black boots with black hair and tanned skin on his cheek were black veins crawling to his right eye. His black eyes staring to the pair's very soul. "Or maybe even Lord Cao Cao." He grinned as he twirled his Jian. "Sword of Heaven. Bring these meekly fools to their knees." He began chanting. His Jian began glowing with a sickly murky gold.

"Run!" The two quickly ran off from the scene as Cao Cao grinned out.

"Heaven's Wrath!" He yelled as his sword released a blast of murky gold light.

"Shit!" Akito quickly tackled Asuka to the sides, barely dodging the blast. Smoke began to pick up as Cao Cao can't see through the smoke well. "Get inside!" He quickly shuffled to the building's door with Asuka. Inside was devastating, stone statues of people everywhere. The two just grimaced at the sight before finding a room that could hide them both. Closing the door slowly, they searched for a possible escape route if they were spotted. In the room was a magic circle of some kind. "Is that a Ritual Circle?"

"Huh? Is it?" Asuka looked at it. "Is it really used to summon a servant?"

"I think it is. Other than the FATE system, this might be the only other option to summon a servant." Akito answered as he looked around. "We might even be able to defeat that Ruler. Although our Servant maybe outmatched, since...Y'know he's a Ruler."

"T-Then I'll give it a try." Asuka responded before looking sheepishly. "But...I don't know how to do it."

"Since, I'm still high on Od. I might be able to do it-" A loud bang sounded close to them. "Crap. We don't have the luxury of waiting though."

"I-I'll hold him-"

"No, stay here. I'll hold him off. After all, this is the least I can do to pay you back."

"But-"

"I'm still good at fighting, I'll be a better decoy than you'll be. Just summon the Servant!" He quickly opened the door before leaving Asuka alone.

"B-Baka." She uttered before looking at the magic circle. "How do I do this though?" She breathed. She tried remembering the thing that her mother once told her.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Asuka." A woman called out as a young looking Asuka turned to her. A smile plastered on her face._

 _"H-Hai, Kaa-san?" The young girl asked of her mother._

 _"There's something that I wanted to tell you. It's something important if you're in danger." Her mother quickly sat down. "There is a summoning ritual that you once need to know, so you can summon a Servant that could aid you."_

 _"But why would I need a butler?"_

 _"Servants are not butler, Asuka. They are powerful individuals that can hold an army by themselves. Each of them having specific classes. The common ones, Saber, Servant of the Sword, Archer, Servant of the Bow, Lancer, Servant of the Spear, Rider, Servant of the Mount, Caster, Servant of Spells, Assassin, Servant of Assassination, Berserker, Servant of Madness. These were the spirits that were present in every Grail War, though there are irregulars as I can see them in the books."_

 _"Ooooh."_

 _"There were Ruler, Avenger, Shielder, Saver, Gunner. But when I think about it...There were a few individuals in one particularly impossible class."_

 _"And what class is it?"_

 _"Hunter. Some say they were Jack of All Trades. Utilizing their sneaky tactics, silent kills, they can become Assassins, most of them uses both ranged weapons and melee weapons, making them one of the most agile irregular classes with ranged and melee weapons. Along with riding mounts, though there were none that can cast spells like any Casters or be as mad as a Berserker, but this class is one of the ones that are in par with the Rulers."_

 _"Are they really that strong?"_

 _"They are, Asuka. Ask your Father." Asuka's mother smiled at the young girl._

 _"So...When can I do it?"_

 _"If you're old enough to do it, Asuka." Her mother giggled before looking away. 'That maybe after my life have to pass on.' She thought sadly before looking at the hyped little Asuka. "Now don't get too excited."_

 _"Sorry, Kaa-san." Asuka apologized as she stopped shaking in excitement._

* * *

 **(Back with Asuka)**

"I'll have to do it." Remembering what her mother told her about one of the Ritual Chants, she slowly eased her mind and held the silver cross necklace that was on her neck. "Let silver and steel be the essence. Let the gem and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let blue be the color that I shall pay my tribute to. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close." She chanted before continuing. "Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

"Let it be declared now, our flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to my plea. Answer, if you would submit to this plea and this broken girl. An oath shall be sworn here. I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell." She then finished it. "But, support with all your will, your heart and your mind-" The room was quickly blown away as Asuka shielded herself. The Ritual was nearly finished.

But that was when she saw Akito, all bruised with cuts all over him. "Akito!" The boy just acknowledged it by turning his face as his stomach was against the floor of rubble and shards.

"A-Asuka! Finish the ritual!" Cao Cao just stepped on his back, causing a painful scream to fly out of his lungs. Asuka cleared her head before she glanced back to the circle, ignoring her friend's screams. It was better to ignore them now and finish the ritual then helping him now along with dying needlessly.

"I summon thee, the Hunter of all! Answer my call!" The Magic Circle just glowed with a dim red. Asuka just slumped down when Cao Cao laughed.

"Your ritual is useless at this time. You won't have a chance upon summoning a Servant!" He laughed madly. Asuka just grimly looked at the magic circle, which still dimmed down into a blood red color before turning into the former form of blood red ink.

'No.' Asuka gripped her hands, balling them into fists. "This can't be the end. This can't be the end." She repeated over and over again. "I can't die a foolish death." That was when a pair of eyes opened up in her blank mind, dichromatic eyes, the right eye being blue and the other being crimson red.

'This isn't the end, Asuka.' A voice cut through her mind. The Magic Circle came to life as it glowed blue. Cao Cao stared at it for a moment before a blast of blue flames erupted from the outer circle. The flames danced around the wind as a figure hovered out of the circle. His face was pale, his hands were covered in leather gloves, his head was concealed by his hood, a blue rifle was strapped upon his back. With a blink of an eye, Cao Cao was quickly thrown off Akito's back before crashing into a chunk of debris. Asuka looked at the figure, who just walked towards her after the fire dimmed down. A flash of red light appeared by her left hand, carving a red symbol that was separated into three sections.

"I ask of you." The figure stated with a cold and hard voice, Asuka just looked at the man as he continued. "Are you my Master?" Asuka swallowed, fear taking over her body before gathering every piece of courage to nod. "I'm forever grateful to you, my Master." He continued. "I am the Servant, Hunter. At your service." His eyes were fierce blue with a few strands of brown hair drooping down from his hood.

"W-What's your real name?" Asuka shivered as the man carved a smirk upon his face.

"It is really nice to meet you, Asuka-chan." The man said with an amused tone, Asuka's face just turned from fear to glassy. "It has been a really long time, has it not?"

"S-Sempai?" She got out of her lungs with a whimper.

* * *

 **AND CLIFF HANGER! And now, I really put my thoughts into this fic, I don't know if from what I read of an Author's fic that all of you enjoy funny fics or seriously taken and dramatic fics. But anyways, if any one is wondering, I would let out one simple spoiler. The Servant is an OC, since I thought that if EMIYA, a Counter Guardian can be summoned. Why not a man that travelled back in time and fought countless battles?**

 **Next Chapter will mostly cover his entire backstory. Not entirely, but well...Let's just say it, a glimpse of his own life back when he was still human. Anyways, R &R. Tell me what you think about this. And please, no flames, I've been tired of having to deal with nuisances in my whole life and who knows, more and more haters will be coming at me with ridiculous reasons to stop writing.**

 **Maybe, I'll even consider accepting OC forms...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Eh, who fucking knows? As long as they aren't so fucking OP as hell. But, tomorrow will be where the OC Servant's name is revealed with his stats...Maybe a Chapter or two after this one. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. Arc 1: The Hunter Rises

**And another Chapter, I'm just into Fate right now :p.**

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios does not own Fate or even any characters except my OCs.**

* * *

 **Fate/Grand Order: The Hunter**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Hunter Rises**

* * *

 **(Fuyuki City)**

Asuka's eyes were teary as she saw the man, who got her into a hug. "I'm never going to leave you ever again." He got out as Asuka just sobbed by his shirt. "But for now, the reunion would have to wait." Cao Cao got up from his resting place from before.

"Damn you!" He hissed out to the man.

"Asuka, get back." Hunter got out as he got between the two. Akito just coughed up some blood as he looked at Hunter.

"Asuka, you did it." He got a pained grin on his face as Asuka just looked worried at her acquaintance.

"Sempai..."

"Got it, Asuka-chan. Get him to safety. I'll take care of him." Hunter pointed towards the Ruler-Class Servant. "Then, use one of your Command Seals if you need me urgently, if not, I will get to you." Hunter informed before he took out his rifle.

" _You!_ " Cao Cao growled. "How dare you show me your face!?"

"Eh, do I look like I care?" Hunter asked as he shot a look on the Chinese Lord. "What I do dare is that I'll kick your ass!"

"To hell with you!" Cao Cao raised his Jian, Heaven's Wrath as Hunter got his rifle out. The two stared down at each other before a particular crow with three feet looked at the fight cautiously before squawking and flew. The signal of the battle begun as the two Servants rushed towards each other. The two exchanged blows as they respectively blocked their own weapons. Both struggling for dominance over each other. Which was quickly broken as Hunter withdraw and swiped his feet before kicking him to the air.

"Asuka, take care of your friend, I'll handle the Servant." Asuka nodded before going up to Akito and began to tend his wounds. Hunter just focused on pinpointing his foe's co-ordinates. "Lock On, Target." He stated as a rectangular turquoise hologram appeared by his left eye. "Target Locked." He dismissed the hologram before he sprinted towards his target.

* * *

 **(Somewhere by Fuyuki)**

Ritsuko with the Director, Mash and a guy with a long blue ponytail and a heavy coat were wandering by the streets as if looking for survivors. "Damn, how many people died here?" Ritsuko muttered out as she found multiple bodies that were turned into stone.

"Eh, who knows, there are a lot of people here in Fuyuki." The man shrugged before a transmission came in from the Director's communicator.

"Alright, Roman, what's it-"

 _"Get out of there!"_ A hologram of a man with pink hair yelled as an explosion happened near them.

"Holy shit!" The man cursed out loud as the smoke dissipated, Cao Cao got out of the crater where he landed.

"Damn that stupid boy!" He growled.

"You!" The blue-haired man pointed out as Cao Cao turned to him.

"Caster! I finally found you, but as much as I want to tear you into shreds, I still have some unfinished business." He scoffed as a few rifle shots rung out.

"And I found you!" Everyone looked at the source, which appeared to be Hunter on top of a ruined building. Twirling his rifle, he jumped down and landed on his feet as much to the other's surprise. "Did you know how much shit I got to go through, to find you?" He casually said as he swung his coat, revealing a pair of sheathes. Taking them out, he dual wielded a black-bladed katana with another katana with a dark grey blade.

"You're such a pain." The Ruler Servant gritted his teeth before bearing his Jian. "And you all should stay by the sidelines." He snorted at the others.

"Hahhhhhh!" The two let out a battlecry before clashing with each other, Hunter made his first move by taking his black-bladed katana and attempted on a sneaky slash by his opponent's leg. Cao Cao just broke the deadlock before parrying the strike. The two didn't let each other overpower as they backed down, it wasn't long till they got into another deadlock as Hunter tried to swipe his opponent's leg in which resulted with Cao Cao's leg countering it and send him unbalanced before getting kicked into a ruined building. The Ruler Class jumped after him into the building.

Pants were heard as the group from Chaldea with the unknown man readied themselves before finding two people. "Director-san!" Asuka called out as she hauled Akito towards them.

"Asuka-san!" Ritsuko responded before running towards the pair. "Who's this?"

"Well, I'll explain later. Firstly, help me carry him, will ya?" The red-head nodded before throwing the other arm of the unconscious boy into her shoulder.

"Say, do you know anything about two guys coming in here and fight over each other?" Ritsuko wondered out loud. Asuka turned to her.

"Did they?"

"Yeah, they went through a building and-" Multiple buildings turned into debris as buildings fell apart. "That should answer your question." Asuka just witnessed the power of the two Servants' fight as more and more buildings were demolished. "And they're still at it."

"Better get out of here, then." Asuka clicked her tongue as the two hastened to get out of the combat zone.

* * *

 **(Fight Scene)**

Hunter parried a vertical slash from the Ruler Class Servant's Jian as he backed away to let the Jian embed itself in the ground. Ruler just struggled to pull his sword out before he sighed and pulled a good sized chunk of the road with his Jian and threw it at Hunter, who widened his eyes and dodged it. Cao Cao just grinned before throwing his Jian towards Hunter.

The Jian was quickly dodged as it embed itself to a building, causing it to fall apart from the sheer power that was given to the Noble Phantasm, but not enough to activate its power. Hunter whistled in amusement as the building turned into rubble in mere seconds as the sword was then thrown back to its Master. "Nice." He whispered to himself.

"Damn, you're good." Cao Cao scoffed as Hunter brandished his katanas.

"Could say the same to you." The Hunter Class Servant smirked as he sheathed the two katanas. "But I believe this is where we part ways."

"I believe so." Hunter took out his rifle as Ruler readied his Jian. That was when the two chanted.

"I am nothing, but a weapon." Hunter's eyes turned dichromatic as he sharpened his gaze upon the Lord.

"I am the Lord of the Wei Clan." Strange auras began to blow upon them.

"My body is forged from that of Carbon, blood boiled from ash and acid." Hunter's left arm began to melt away as it was soon replaced by threads of bones that replaced his flesh.

"For long I have dreamt of the conquer of China."

"Too much loss, no more gain." Hunter's rifle turned black before neon blue lines lit up.

"I believe in Heaven, for I will tear it down."

"Withstood so much pain on one's return, which will never happen." The Rectangular hologram appeared by his left eye again as he then paused.

"Destruction is my solitude, answer my call."

 **"Yatagarasu!/Heaven's Wrath!"** The two unleashed their Noble Phantasms. Unlike the last time, Ruler's Noble Phantasm's stats went higher that went on par with the power of Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm. Hunter's rifle had the same stats, but unlike Heaven's Wrath, it had a better stat than it, in which turned the tide of the battle. Hunter's Noble Phantasm began to overwhelm the power of Ruler's Heaven's Wrath.

"Heh, you were always the fool that I know." He muttered with a smirk before his figure was engulfed in light. After the battle ended, Hunter tiredly went over to where Cao Cao was supposed to be. When he got there, Cao Cao's body was soothed in burn marks, cuts and bruises all over him, yet his face was that of happiness. "You were truly one of a kind, Liam."

"Truly, you were a worthy opponent."

"Of course, I am!" Cao Cao stated arrogantly. "Heh, anyways, though...It was a pleasure to fight you." His feet began to turn into purple particles, following up to his upper body. "But before I depart, I must tell you something."

"Speak your words, old man."

"Tch, don't call me that, I'm not that old."

"But you are." Hunter, now-named Liam smirked.

"Your people make me suffer, don't you know?" He countered with a chuckle. "But...Know this, if we ever meet again in this Realm." He gathered as much energy left before pulling Liam closer to his mouth. "I hope we meet again as allies. Grant that request, Liam." He got a pained grin out before giving his blade to Liam. "Keep it. You earned it." Liam doubtfully returned it.

"No, I believe it is yours and yours alone." He denied before the Lord forced him to take it.

"No, it is for the worthy and you are worthy of it." Ruler smirked before his body dissipated into particles. "Till we meet again." With that, Cao Cao, the Ruler disappeared.

"Till we meet again...Old friend." Liam painfully looked into the sky. Light began to cover the sword as its blade was returned to its shiny silver form with the golden hilt and markings. He got up before he tiredly looked around, he had to ask her to get him to her. 'Oi, Asuka?'

'L-Liam? How did you-'

'Long story, short, I beat Ruler, but I'm also out of energy to return to you, damn that old man, he made me waste all of my Od into my attacks.' He chuckled at that thought.

'Right, so...do I use-'

'Yes.'

'Got you.' He began to disappear from his current location before he blinked and opened his eyes to meet Asuka, inches away from each other. "Kyah!" She quickly pushed Liam down.

"Itai! The hell was that for!?" Liam gritted as he looked at his wounds. "Damn..."

"L-Liam, sorry." She quickly got to him before looking at his wounds. "How are you still alive?"

"I'm a Servant." Liam answered with a shrug. "It's simple really."

"Oh right." Asuka bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey kid-Oh fucking hell no!" The man from before readied his staff as he pointed towards Liam. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm her Servant, nice to meet ya." Liam answered with a smile. "But seriously, stop pointing that thing at me."

"Well?" Asuka shot a glare at Caster.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology. Sorry." Caster sighed as Liam nodded.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done. Itai!" He winced as Asuka tended his wounds.

"Hold still. You have some major wounds on your sleeves." Asuka lectured. "You shouldn't have gone out."

"I know. I know. Itai!" He yelped as Asuka tended his wounds.

"Mou, you can't keep moving like this, sempai."

"Senpai! Senpai! Don't use sempai. Feels weird." Asuka rolled her eyes as she continued tending his wounds.

"Ah, Asuka-Who's this?" Asuka turned to the newcomers, who was apparently Ritsuko.

"Ah, this is my...Ehhhh..."

"Servant...Kinda in a way, ehehehe..." Liam chuckled nervously. "And also her senpai in her olden days also."

"S-Senpai!" Asuka wailed in complain.

"Gomen, gomen." Liam laughed at his Master. "But still, you're still a petite."

"Liam-san!" Asuka slapped him by the cheek.

"ITAI!" He nursed his own cheek as Ritsuko stifled a laughter and Caster was...Laughing his ass off.

"Can you not do that type of thing?"

"Alright alright, but still, you've grown...A lot." He grinned out at the golden brown-haired girl. It has been a while, since he met the young girl, like a few years or maybe more.

"Liam-san..." Asuka smiled at her senpai.

"Oi, don't get too melodramatic right now." Liam smirked as he got up. "Anyways, I believe that you'll be questioning me anytime soon?" Caster just smirked in return.

"Of course, we are." He answered with an amused look. "And it's right now actually."

"Eh?" That got Liam to look at him with confusion.

* * *

 **(Interrogation)**

"So..." The Director, Olga Marie started. "You're Asuka's Servant, correct?"

"My lady, if it wasn't her, who would?"

"Akito could have done it." Asuka pointed out as Liam grabbed his chin.

"True..." He trailed off before letting a sheepish look take over his face. "Ehehehe, yeah, I guess I am her Servant. Next question?"

"Secondly...Why did Asuka call you senpai?" The room was filled with silence as Liam rubbed the back of his head.

"Isn't that...Too personal?" He got out with an awkward tone.

"Just answer the question." Olga twitched her eye.

"Alright, geez. Well, to be honest, I was her senpai in one point..." Liam answered with an unsure tone as to how they would have react.

"Did you get summoned that time?" Ritsuko questioned.

"No." This time, Asuka answered. "He wasn't summoned, let's just say that he was a normal guy that time."

"A normal guy?" Caster asked in a confused manner.

"As in, a guy born a few years earlier than Asuka, being a classmate and not summoned in a ritual as a Servant." Liam answered.

"So, how did you get summoned by her?" Liam looked in a really unsure face. On one hand, it would be preposterous and on the other...

Not much.

"I can't really tell you much about that." Liam answered the question. "It...It wouldn't sound right." His gaze taking a detour to a place that was nowhere near anyone's faces.

"Liam-san?"

"...I lost everything." He uttered out loud. Grief and sorrow filling his voice. "My mother...My twin brother...Dead. Did you remember the time I ran off from the Extra Class, Asuka?"

"That one time?"

"The news got to me. Terrorists attacked my house's block. I only saved my little sister." His life was never that bright. His parents weren't rich. He knew that. His father died a few years before he was born. His mother worked at a restaurant. He occasionally did the cooking and dishes with his twin brother helping out. His little sister had to spend the days alone in their house, studying. "Asuka...When we first met after I rushed home, what did you see in me?" His question was too sudden as Asuka dropped her head.

"...D-Dangerous."

"Exactly the thing I'm afraid of myself. I can't explain it all. But I lost too much when they died, my sister...Leah, was brought into a coma." He got out as he felt tears threatening to breach through. "After two years, I worked part time, I quit school to pay the expenses that my sister needed. I even have to worked 24 hours to pay for her medicine. By the time, she woke up, we both were about to get home before...She pushed me and got into a car accident." Several gasps sounded as Asuka looked into her senpai.

He was broken. She knew that something was wrong when she looked at him for the first time. "I think that's enough." Asuka butted in. She couldn't bear to see her senpai's sorrow and broken face. "We've known everything-"

"One more question, what about your Noble Phantasm?" Liam breathed deeply. He rubbed his eyes before he took out his rifle, Yatagarasu out of her sheath.

"A rifle...I wasn't expecting a rifle to be a Noble Phantasm." Olga eyed the rifle, through the quality, it was exquisite, mostly though, it had a dark history she noted when she saw the marks on it, claw marks, bullets that ricocheted off, the worn off bayonet that was still cared that it still was as sharp as a needle's, well not as sharp, but it came second when compared to other sharp objects. The stock was unique, given a more slim build that it was used to hook on the shoulder.

The rifle's barrel was given a decorative black crow with three legs. Its eyes as red as blood. At one moment, she thought the Crow hardened its gaze upon her. "Only this?" Liam sighed as he got away a few steps before he took out his two katanas, placed them down on the ground. The Black bladed katana just radiated a considerable amount of killing intent, enough to make someone hide with a dark, uncontrollable amount of dark aura that forces them to see a black figure in their mind, the other radiated much more as if it called for death, blood and gore to its blade.

And that was when he took out a pouch, a rather large pouch before he got six daggers, each having its own unique blade and sheath. A .500 Magnum Revolver with a steel python lingering around the barrel. An exquisite looking rapier, a long spear with a triple edge tipped with blue steel and a dragon slithering around the blue staff, a golden bladed Guandao, a few others that were merely colored in royal-looking colors. "Happy?" He gave out a deadpanned look. To expect someone carrying this much weapon in his pouch, the only question was...

How?

How did his pouch carry so much?

"How did you fit all of these?" Ritsuko got out.

"Magic. Duh." He sighed. "One of my only magic spells, Expansion. To allow a bag to expand in size, but the weight would pretty much be the same...So, it wasn't so...Useful if you can't carry all the weight." He scratched the back of his head before taking off his hood. Asuka saw his unmasked face, it was pale, a pair of fierce blue eyes, brown hair with a streak of blue. It was a long time that she didn't see that face of his. "Asuka. What are you looking at?" Asuka realized her stare before flushing.

"N-Nothing-It's just that...It's been a long time, since I saw your face." Liam raised an eyebrow before realizing what she meant.

"...Well, it was a long time...I mean...I left school for four years maybe? Then, well...countless years took place, but currently I'm now ahead of you for about...A few years I think?" He grinned nervously out as Asuka just sighed.

"Fine then, senpai." Liam laughed at the unfortunate girl. "But...What do you mean countless years took place?" Liam went silent before cursing.

"Fuck...Why the hell did I say that?" He wondered out loud before massaging his forehead. "Most people...Find me crazy after I told them this." He took a deep breathe as everyone got their ears out. "I went through time." As expected unbelievable silence.

"Ehehehe, good one." Caster tried laughing, but the Hunter-Class kept his stoic face on. "Alright, you gotta be joking." His stoic face then sighed.

"I travelled back in time, at first it was supposed to be to go back till when I suddenly...Well went to the Sengoku Period." That got everyone's attention.

"That far!?" Ritsuko blurted out as a groan sounded. Akito, who has been unconscious stirred. "Oops." She got out as everyone shushed her. Liam on the other hand just got to him before kneeling.

"This boy got some bad injuries. Major bone cracks. He won't live for long." He analyzed the boy's form. He took a blade from his pocket, the blade was as sharp as a dragon's talon. It was ornamented with golden markings with a clear turquoise gem on its hilt with a royal blue handle. A small tooth from what seemed to be a dragon was attached to it as Liam held the boy's hand. "By my words, blade of healing, help this young boy heal his own wound for he has done a great deed. Lame de guérison éternelle, Rejuvenatrix. " Instead of stabbing it with the blade, he stabbed him with the dragon's tooth as the boy screamed in pain.

The others jolted, but after seeing the dagger releasing a golden glow to Akito's body, they relaxed when his scream ended before it was changed by a satisfied snooze. "God damn it, that took a lot of prana." Liam weakly chuckled. "Crap..." He started losing his consciousness for a bit. "I can't stay up for much longer. But, the device I used to go through time...Was disabled."

"Disabled?"

"No longer works, took me a long time to try and fix it, but then..." He paused for a few seconds before shaking his head. "It well...Exploded on me. Without it, I can't go back and was stuck for the rest of my life there for about countless years."

"Countless years?"

" _Countless_ years, I met a marksman, Magoichi Saika. He journeyed through Japan, pushed with the desire of vengeance to the lord, Oda Nobunaga." A few eyebrows were raised.

" _That_ Oda Nobunaga?"

"Yep. He soon...Began to teach me about marksmanship and swordsmanship, he wasn't that good with swords, but I later taught myself that after undetermined years of travelling to China, helping the Shu Clan and well, we got back to Japan then we parted ways, in which he gave me his prized treasure...Yatagarasu." He looked at the rifle, in which let out a bright bling towards him. "Anyways, I'm going to rest for a bit..." He waved before yawning.

"Liam-san, we're still going to go to the source of the singularity."

"The source of the problem that we're in?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. He scratched his cheeks. "I guess...I can still make coffee and maybe keep myself awake..." But Asuka got another idea, giving him her Od would be better than using her second Command Seal, after all. She needed to pay him back one day.

"I'll just transfer some Prana then." Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Transfer?"

"Just wait for a few minute." She began to utter words from her mouth as Liam began to glow. "How about now?"

"Check Od Pool."

 **80% Filled**

"Well, it did restore my Od Pool by a decent amount." He looked at his wounds. "And kinda cured my sleepiness as well."

"That's one problem out of the way." Asuka sighed in relief.

"Then how about him?" He pointed to the unconscious boy.

"Carry him." Asuka deadpanned. Liam let out a scowl.

"Right'o." He sighed. "But...Are there any other servants other than Ruler?" He asked out of curiousity. Caster just thought for a bit.

"Well, I just taken down Rider and Assassin, so those two won't bother us, we taken down Lancer, there are Berserker, Saber and Archer. But I'm pretty sure that Berserker won't bother us if we don't bother him."

"So it's only two of those high classes..." Liam concluded. "Eh, then that's good. So, where's the source of the problem?" Caster pointed towards a hill.

"There. In that cave."

"Only that?" Everyone gave Liam a deadpan look.

"Yes."

"I was kinda expecting more-" His Sixth Sense flew into his head. "Crap, enemies, nearby." He called out as he took his weapons and got them inside in a haste, he slinged his pouch on to his side before putting his rifle back with his katanas. "I'll clear a path."

"No, senpai." Mash intervened. "I'll help."

"If you wanna help, help the others get to the singularity, I'll clear the path."

"But, senpai..." Mash was cut off as Asuka looked at her with assurance.

"He's going to be alright...Be alright, otherwise I'll be slapping you so hard." The guy's Master threatened. Much to Liam's exasperated thought.

"Well...Uhhhh, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I? Ehehehehe..." He laughed lightly.

"Good. I don't want to see you being all wounded all around." Asuka huffed. Liam just shivered under her glare.

"Alright...Master." He responded.

"Mash, can you carry Akito-kun?" Ritsuko asked the lavender-haired girl.

"I can, sempai." Mash got Akito on her shoulders. Ritsuko nodded as the Director looked at Liam with a glare.

"Don't get left behind." She ordered as Liam nodded in response.

"I won't. Now go! I'll hold them off." The group got out off the building as Liam saw countless amount of skeleton soldiers rushing at the group. Pulling out his rifle, he fired rounds after rounds at the soldiers, one by one, they crumbled into dust. Some even climbed the broken lamp posts before jumping on him. He quickly pulled out his revolver, Python out of his sheathe behind him before firing it. The loud bang echoed through as the skeleton turned into dust, dual-wielding his guns, the right one holding the rifle, barely enough to stabilize it completely.

"Alright...This is a very not so good position." He joked to himself. He fired Python at three skeletons before he put it away and held his rifle with both hands. Firing a few rounds to a few more skeleton soldiers, he soon found himself overwhelmed by the forces. Firing more rounds than before, he found himself in need to reload his magazine clip. "Crap." Reaching out for his belt, he took out another magazine clip and replaced the empty clip with it.

Firing a few more rounds, he quickly backed up. More and more of them charging towards him, weapons drawn. Well, it was time to withdraw anyways. He quickly ran, while firing rounds after rounds at the hordes approaching him. When a few died, more replaced their places. "Damn, how many are there!?" He scowled as more and more came after him. He finally thought off a plan. Taking the whole buildings down. He concentrated himself as he poured prana into his rifle. An amount of Od being taken from his Od Pool. "Yata-" He aimed at a nearby building before he finished. "Garasu!" The building collapsed after three of its pillars were shot down.

Aiming at another pair of pillars, he fired more rounds, one by one, each round knocked out a pillar of a building. More and more buildings started to collapse as Liam turned back to see no more soldiers were after him. But that didn't mean he was out of danger just yet. His Sixth Sense rang through his mind, a flash of red was what he saw coming from the back of him. That was when he dodged it by jumping upwards, but the flash didn't end there. It went back before turning its directions. 'SHIT!' Was all he could think off before he resorted to using his spare pouch in which he has used Expansion on. It was used to counter any 'Homing' Type weapons in which was really effective. Bad thing is that the bag would blow up each time he contained an activated Noble Phantasm.

As such, the flash turned out to be a red spear. He sharpened his eyes, a huge amount of killing intent and bloodlust was radiated through that one spear. The spear sent itself flying towards him as he got his bag out as the spear went in. The bag then began to shake violently before it exploded into smithereens. He was sent flying towards a wall before the force cracked the wall. The wall itself started cracking into the other parts of the wall before Liam got himself down. He panted.

That was _not_ a normal Noble Phantasm. It was too powerful to be one. That was when he noticed the building was starting to come down towards him. "CRAP!" Getting his feet to run, he began to sprint as the building came down towards him. The whole building leaned towards him as the lowest part made contact to the ground first, the upper floors did the same as glass shards began to scatter. Liam kept running without looking back, he heard the sounds of the building crashing behind him.

"Crap crap CRAP!" He yelled as he finally jumped out of danger's way as the building finally crashed down. "...Whew!" He finally got out a brief breath of relief. "That could've gone worst."

"And it certainly will." Liam's Sixth Sense finally shot up as he rolled to the sides to dodge a force. The only thing visible was a white falchion. "A Falchion?" Liam wondered out as he looked at the wielder. A man with tanned skin, a black bodysuit, his hair was silver. On his left eye were red markings along with his left arm, his eyes were empty, silver eyes. His left hand was filled with a black falchion.

"Oh don't tell me that you're like Cao Cao!" Liam complained out loud. More like whining to be honest.

"You met Ruler?" Archer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, more like kill him actually." Liam got out with a snicker. "Dunno, if I'm too strong for him or what." He added on before he was cut off by the black falchion, which he dodged.

"Keep talking like that then you'll lose your life."

"Geez, alright." He took out his katanas out of their sheathes.

"But, I'll be honest." Archer told him. "I was surprised that you could counter Gae Bolg's skill." He remarked. "No one would've thought off that."

"...Uhhh, thanks?" He asked as if he didn't know if he should accept an enemy's compliment or not. "So...I would assume that you work for Saber." Archer raised his eyebrow.

"No, I would rather call it, guarding." The tanned man answered as he assumed his position.

"Well, I would've seen it as working for her anyways. Aren't you like his Bodyguard?" That got Archer to actually think.

"...Technically yes." An awkward silence took over the air. The silence was so thick that a knife could cut it.

"Then...You are working for her." Liam said, breaking the awkward silence. "Does it work like that or is it the other way around or something?"

"Honestly, I don't know myself." The two just stared at each other with a relaxed look.

"That was one hell of a conversation." Liam added on. "I don't know whether or not, I should like battle you right now, since...My Master's not going to be happy about this."

"You're worried about your Master than a possible death?" Archer raised his eyebrow again.

"...When you put it that way...Yyyyyyyyyesssssss..." He trailed off. "Kinda. Kinda. She's like the devil or something. She's like...I don't know if I should be worried or happy to be her Servant to be honest." He laughed nervously.

"Sounds more like _my_ Master before all this happened."

"Really?" Liam blinked on that statement. "I think we're on the same boat."

"I think we are." The two of them shared a laugh.

"But seriously...I think we're wasting each of our own time." Liam commented.

"...Well, that's true."

"Can't we like...Talk about it? Seriously, we can get a table and talk about this rather than kill each other needlessly. We can even get tea and stuff. Like the British's tea time." Liam offered.

"Maybe even get some cake?"

"Exactly!"

"Or maybe some...Appetizer?"

"...Yeah, I'm kinda hungry to be honest."

"A Servant being hungry...You learn more and more things every day." Archer and Liam laughed at that remark.

"So true." Liam wiped a tear off his eye as the two looked at each other. "Maybe...We...Fight each other in another time?"

"...Maybe so, maybe not."

"Rock paper scissors?" Liam offered. The two kept silent before thinking off one absolute answer.

"Next time then. JINX!" The two shared a laugh at their syncing voices.

"Alright, so...No bad feelings and such?" Archer shook his head.

"But, when I meet you again. Don't expect the same treatment as this time." Archer gave out a glare.

"Alright...Old man." Liam grinned. Archer scowled at him. "Don't get mad."

"Heh, see ya around." Archer said before disappearing into thin air.

"Alright...Now how the hell do I get to the others?" He wondered before scratching his head.

* * *

 **(With the Others)**

"Where's that guy at right now!?" Asuka was getting irritated by the time that passed. Liam hasn't return nor has he contacted her.

'Uhhh, testing. Testing. Any body the-'

'Where are you!?'

'G-Gah! A-Asuka? Yeah, uuhhhhhhhh, I can't really find you, I'm still using my tracking system. My like...In-Built Radar...But, well, it's not really working.' Liam contacted her with a slight tone of embarrassment. 'A-Anyways, I think I got the best way to find you.' Asuka just pondered in confusion, how the hell was he supposed to find them? They were walking by the hill towards the cave and-

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Continuous bangs attracted everyone's attention to the city as a figure just went above the air by shooting down.

...

...

...

How the hell was he supposed to sustain those type of recoil!? 'Where are you now?' Liam asked as he kept firing his rifle. 'Well...Heat-Sensors are not working around here for...Well, the fire is everywhere...Literally.'

'X-Ray Vision?'

'Can't handle too much radiation, Master.'

'M-Master?' Asuka flushed red. But due to the amount of the red background, it was all covered and hidden amongst the red coloring. 'Any other thoughts?'

'Mind giving me something like...' Liam just thought of some words that he could use to piss off his Master. 'A flare or something?' He asked.

'...God-Give me a moment.' Asuka looked at the others. "So, do we have anything that we can signal him with?"

"Ehhh, no." Ritsuko looked all around her.

"No, senpai, I don't." Mash said with a stoic face.

"Beats me. I'm not anyone that you would expect to-"

"Point taken." Asuka resisted the urge to hit the man. "So-"

"I can make a flare." A voice interrupted, Asuka just looked at the source where Akito was awake, not fully awake, but enough to comprehend the situation. "I just need some time."

"That time is luxury~" Caster said in a sing sang tone. True, the faster they defeat Saber, the faster they could get out.

"Let me concentrate." Everyone glared at Caster, who just whistled innocently. "Moeru." He got out as he pointed his right hand towards the sky in a gun position. A glyph colored in ink black appeared before a flame burst out of it. The blast reached towards the sky before Liam could clearly see it.

'Gotcha! Lemme get there in a jiffy.' More bangs rung by the city, getting closer and closer. 'And~ I'm out of rounds...Incoming!'

"Eh?" Asuka looked towards the figure, which began to pick up speed before crashing a few good yards from them. "...You damn idiot."

'And he sticks it!' He said with a cheerful tone of somewhat carefree.

'Get over here! NOW!' Asuka ordered her Servant. This is how kohai interact with their senpai. Like a hot-headed child.

'Alright! Alright!' He practically kept repeating that word until he stopped for a moment.

After a few good minutes, Liam finally caught up with the group, while panting. "Can...I...Have...A...Break...Now!?" Liam panted.

Asuka just pretended to think of it. "No." She answered before turning. Groaning, Liam soon replaced his current clip with the other one that he just filled via Transport Portal to reload his clip. His Od Pool was running out from the continuous filling that he had to transport from his bag to his clip. His clips were unique, since rarely there were ever rifles that are semi-automatic in the Sengoku Period or the Three Kingdoms Period, his Engineering skills paid off after months and years of practice and experiments to use the Semi-Automatic system.

His clip was supposed to hold seven rounds, but his Expansion made it five times larger to contain thirty-five rounds. Same goes to his bag, which he made twenty times larger, in which he had to rest for a few days for Magic Circuit problems, exhaustion and mild malnutrition for using it nearly instantly. That spell cost him about nearly all of his Od and Prana that he had in store.

"So, you're Asuka-san's Servant?" Akito asked the elder male.

"Who's speaking?" The Servant smirked out.

"A-Akito, senpai."

"Oi, senpai is reserved to only the girls. Call me by my name, Liam. Got it?" Akito nodded.

"H-Hai, Liam-san."

"We're still a long way huh?" He complained as they kept walking.

"Kinda."

"Are you even fine wearing that suit?" He pointed at his white and black suit, which was similar to Asuka's.

"Well, its kinda tight." Akito commented.

"It's a suit nonetheless." Liam pointed out.

"Yeah, kinda obvious." He scratched the back of his head. "Have you ever been wondering about how you kill people?"

"Eh, I died trying to wonder about it, but it keeps drawing more and more conclusions that I gave up, the only thing I _do_ get. Is that I can't save all lives, nor can I even save myself if ever things get too difficult." Liam explained. "But, once I got my answer, I'll be rethinking about my whole life."

"Why?" Was the simple response.

"Heh, kid, I have been killing countless lives ever since I was thrown into that pesky time machine."

"Time machine?"

"That's a story for another day." Liam replied. Akito just looked at him with an unsure look.

"So, you've killed countless lives?"

"Soldiers, bandits, assassins. Name all you want, I killed their kind, sides my Allies and civilians. I have my own rules these days." He scoffed. "Do you ever regret killing someone?"

"...I haven't kill anyone. But, most likely, I'll regret killing someone." Akito answered.

"Seriously kid, you got potential. I can see good things coming your way."

"Really?"

"No, seriously, I can see something good coming your way." Liam said with a hint of cringe.

"Heads up!" Ritsuko yelled as she fell from the hill, flipping before crashing towards Akito.

"Geez, are you this clumsy?"

"Sempai tripped on a rock and lost her balance." Mash interjected as Liam looked at the two.

"You two look like good-"

"Urusei!" The two yelled at the Servant.

"Pfft!" Liam held a snicker as Asuka just smiled when she looked towards him. She was happy. Happy to have him back. "Alright, seriously you two need to get off each other."

"Eh?" That was when the two realized that they were in each other's arms. "Kyah/Gah!"

"Come on. Still a long way."

"Yeah yeah, old man." Akito answered. A crossed look appeared by Liam's face. Turning to the only male human, he felt his blood boiling before he eventually cooled off and smacked him by the cheek.

"Next time, choose your words." Liam turned and began climbing again. Leaving Akito caressing his head that was smacked.

"Ow..."

* * *

 **(Later)**

"Alright, here we are!" Caster exclaimed as the group came into a clearing with a cave.

"So this is it?" Ritsuko asked. "Doesn't look much."

"Appearance doesn't need to be included y'know?" Liam shot back. "Sides, the fact that we might still get attacked is rather above the roof."

"True-"

"Hey! Wait up!" Akito just panted as he ran up to us.

"And, you were late, because?" Asuka just waited for an answer.

"I tripped for a few times." Liam and Caster stifled a laughter at the poor boy.

"But first, who's the name of the Saber-Class?" Liam wondered.

"Oh believe me when you see the Noble Phantasm, you would know it immediately." Caster grumbled. "The Noble Phantasm-"

"The Sister Sword of the Sword in the Stone, Caliburn." A voice interjected. "The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur."

"King Arthur." Liam widened his eyes as he turned to the source. It was the man from before. "Archer." He sharpened his gaze.

"Hunter. Glad to see you here. Now, I can defeat you once and for all." Archer smiled with a sinister aura.

"You know each other?" Caster questioned.

"Well, kinda." Liam sheepishly looked at the blue-haired bastard. "I'll take care of him. You just go on ahead."

"You sure? You'll mostly get killed."

"I endured far worse." Caster looked at him with a sharp look before scoffing.

"Whatever. But don't die."

"I never planned any type of death for me." Liam grinned as the blue-haired Mage looked at the others before going towards the cave. "Now-" He was interrupted by a sudden whack to his head, which caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Baka, don't go ahead of yourself." Asuka got out with a disappointed look. "I'll be helping you."

"Isn't it too dangerous for you?"

"You're doubting me?"

"N-No, Master." Asuka again blush lightly on that last word.

"Just make sure you don't die." Archer smirked as he got down to the ground.

"So, you have a Master indeed."

"What about it?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

"It would've been a shame." He raised his arm before muttering. "Trace On." A blast of prana went through his magic circuits. His magic began to do its job, tracing a weapon. The prana materialized into a solid being. A black obsidian bow materialized in his hand. An arrow then appeared by him as he pulled the strings immediately. That was when he shot it nearly instantly. The arrow went straight to Asuka, defeating the Servant by killing the Master was the best plan right now. It was not going to be a problem until-

Liam grabbed the arrow in response. He sighed, in a nearly disappointed tone. "Thought you know better." He uttered out loud. "Now, it matters not." He gazed at the Archer Class. "I will kill you." Taking out his katanas, he got into a stance.

"Heh, I see you're in a bad mood." The two stared at each other, Asuka getting to some cover. Archer traced his falchions, Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Heart Break." The two words were uttered by the Hunter Servant. Asuka felt the power increase from her Servant, an eerie feeling was what she felt when her head began to rang. Liam's figure was then overlapped by a blue translucent version of him as a piece of him left the figure. "Target locked. Auto-Aim." His hands began to move nearly automatically as his eyes locked on to Archer's figure.

"Your powers...You're a magus, aren't you?"

"Not that I could think off." Liam said with a stoic face. "But you can call me a Jaeger."

* * *

 **Insert - Ultraman Next - Theme Song**

* * *

"A Hunter. Heh, you don't look like one."

"Never said I do." Liam smirked as he charged. Archer readied himself as he blocked the katanas. "Target locked." His left blade removed itself from the deadlock before it went towards Archer's legs, in which he backed up. The two began exchanging blows as Liam turned his blades and used them in a reverse-grip. He blocked Kanshou with his black blade, Yami no Tsurugi. He then countered it with his other blade, Shi no Inori, which Archer blocked with Bakuya.

"You're good, but you don't know what I've been through."

"Oh, you think so?" Liam countered as he gritted his teeth, blades began to clash as Shi no Inori broke through the traced Bakuya. Tracing another Bakuya, Archer continued to intercept a slash from the black blade. "Withstood too much pain." His eyes turned dichromatic, his left eye turned red as he broke through the Archer's defenses. "Lost too much." His left arm withered away as it revealed his bony left arm, threads of bones manifesting themselves. "I created too much pain." His left arm turned to gold as it turned into something monstrous, a hand of what seems to be made of by unstable looking gold, a short fin extending itself from the hand. "So much lives taken away."

Archer just looked at Hunter's blades. They were beginning to wore away. Liam kicked Archer away. 'Cheap move.' Liam thought to himself. 'But it matters not.' He sheathed both his swords before he took out a blade from his bag. Asuka immediately recognized it. It was Cao Cao's Jian, Heaven's Wrath, but it was much more purified, thus calling it, Wrath of Heaven.

How? How can it still be within his hands? The question was shrugged off as Liam charged in with the sword that was within his two hands. The blade got into a deadlock with the twin swords. Liam threw away the Jian when he backed away, Archer parried the Jian away as Liam took out yet another weapon. A cherished looking spear with a triple blue tipped-blade, a blue decoration on it, this was Zhao Yun's Qiang, War Dragon.

"If you're getting serious. I will too. I am the Bone of my Sword." Archer's senses heightened themselves, his mind steeling itself, his senses were more sensitive now. Letting out a battle cry, Liam charged in with the spear. He swung it horizontally, Archer dodged it by sliding down before the spear was lifted as Liam pulled it and turned it, he quickly used it as a jumping pole in order to dodge Archer's potential attack. The spear was then taken into his inventory before he got to the Jian and pulled it back from its place. He took out yet another weapon, though it was much like a saber, having a green handle, a golden hilt with a murky silver blade, it was one of Ma Chao's weapons, the Ruination that he discarded.

"I never mourned for their deaths!" Liam exclaimed. "They didn't want it. They wouldn't want it. I made my choice to cherish them! In the forms of weapons!" He yelled out as he savagely fought with brutal strength. He smashed the Jian on the twin married swords, the force was enough to shatter them into pieces as Archer traced another pair, which then was thrown towards Liam. Rather than dodging, he parried them away, causing them to lose their momentum.

Archer traced another as the previous pair began to come back towards Liam. Liam, ignoring the incoming attacks, began chanting. "Sword of Heaven. Give me the power." The Jian began to be swarmed by pure light as he continued. "Give me the power to destroy everything in my path! Wrath! Of Heaven!" He sent an energy slash towards the incoming swords as they broken into pieces.

Asuka felt his and her prana drain down. This is how he has been fighting for those years of solitary? Is this how can he still be alive during the war? Liam turned back towards the incoming pair, he quickly chanted again. "Sword of the Ruins. Show them the might of the power you behold!" The pair came in closer as the blade of his began to swell with a dark aura, he then finished it off with its name. "Ruination!" He stopped on his tracks as the swords closed in, he swung his blade, the sword made contact as it threw Kanshou off its tracks and straight towards Bakuya, which caused the two to shatter.

Archer gritted his teeth as Liam turned towards him. "I don't have any regrets." Both swords began to glow with prana coating them. "I only kill. Everything that stands in my way!" He dashed towards Archer, who traced nameless swords that levitated in the air before sending them flying towards Liam. Liam, in return parried the blades, cuts and more cuts made their way through his body. His dichromatic eyes glowed as the red eye turned green as a golden vertical pupil appeared by it. "The only thing I know. Is to kill!" He jumped towards the sky before both swords radiated light from their blades.

As he came down the pair of blades made their way from his shoulders to his waist. A bloody red 'X' forming upon his torso. "Heh, it seems that I underestimated you." It was never a good idea to underestimate or overestimate opponents, but this one. This one took the meaning of immense power difference.

* * *

Archer grunted as his body slowly slumped down. "You're good."

"I was never good at hurting at the first time." Liam fell down to his knees. Both blades falling to the ground. "Why were you so empty?"

"Huh?"

"Those eyes, empty looks. You were like me, aren't you?" Liam questioned.

"You lost lives?"

"I fought too many foes, losing so much allies. My allies, my comrades, my mentor. My family. Lost. Heh, ironic, a guy, who never wants to fight, eventually dies fighting for his life that sacrificed so many more lives." Liam chuckled weakly. "I didn't even see how many civilians that I saved. Whether it was justice or not, I killed. I can say the same to you, Archer."

"Heh." The Servant got out. "Don't flatter yourself."

"But." Liam shot him a look. "Can I know off your name?"

"My name?" Liam nodded as Archer chuckled when his body began to turn to purple particles, much to Liam's surprise. "My name is Emiya...Shirou Emiya."

"...Heh, then till we meet again, Emiya-kun." He got out as he stood up, he turned his head towards the dying Archer. "And...My name's Liam..." He breathed again. "Liam Cryo."

"Liam Cryo, aye?" Archer chuckled. 'He's definitely a good person, who's life was turned upside down. Just like mine.' That was when he disappeared into particles. The Archer of the Fifth Grail War, Emiya Shirou perished into the night sky that was brimming with blood and flames.

* * *

 **This is a lot more than I expected, but nonetheless, I tried to make the scene a lot harder. Which I hope pays off...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Who am I kidding though? The theme song for the fight gives it a lot more tension and thrill...If you could imagine the fight. But, as well. Like I promised last time. Here is our Hunter's stats.**

* * *

 **Liam Cryo - Hunter Class**

 **Statistics:**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: A**

 **Magic: B**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Riding: E**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Marksmanship: A**

 **The Ability to aim the shot carefully, even when on the move.**

 **Sixth Sense: A**

An ability that he mastered in his days. An alarm goes off when he feels a threat coming towards him or that he is spotted by unseen eyes.

 **Dual Wield: A+**

The Ability to dual wield two swords or katanas at the same time, while not losing his stat points.

 **Noble Phantasms(Known):**

 **Yatagarasu - The Crow-God's Guiding Rifle**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Range: 4-100**

 **Type: Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1000**

Rumored to contain some power of the God, Yatagarasu, handed over through Generations of Trusty Marksmen. Liam was the last one to wield it, due to his sacrifice and inability to find a trusty heir for the Rifle after his mentor, Magoichi Sakai handed it down to him.

 **Python - The Mysterious .500 Magnum Revolver**

 **Rank: B**

 **Range: 2-5**

 **Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

This unknown revolver was acknowledged as his family's heirloom, though it was rumored to have one-shot a large Burmese Python in its old days, the rumor was never proven as the body of the snake was never found.

 **Yami no Tsurugi - The Blade of Darkness**

 **Rank: B**

 **Range: 1-3**

 **Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

This Blade was forged by a blacksmith with a black heart, corrupted. With his final masterpiece to be made with the last sense of sanity, he forged the blade with no regrets as his corrupted heart began to pour its power into it. Causing the blade to be forever cursed to cut its opponent down into shreds with its darkened blade.

 **Shi No Inori - The Sword that calls for Death**

 **Rank: B**

 **Range: 1-3**

 **Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

The Blade that was forged by an unknown to slay a mythical Beast that never existed, thus rendering it useless, but Liam didn't let it die in vain. Rather he brought it with him throughout his journey to slay his foes without mercy.

 **Wrath of Heaven - Heaven's Sword for Peace**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Range: 1-3**

 **Type: Anti-Unit/Army Noble Phantasm**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1/500(Anti-Army)**

The Blade of the famous Cao Cao. Its history is unknown, but it was supposed to be forged to be used in ceremonies.

 **War Dragon - The Dragon of War's Spear**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Range: 1-5**

 **Type: Anti-Unit/Army Noble Phantasm**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1/500(Anti-Army)**

A Spear that Zhao Yun received and was used in battle, its unique blade design gave it the nickname of 'War Dragon's fork'

 **Ruination - The Sword of the Ruins**

 **Rank: A**

 **Range: 1-3**

 **Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

A Sword that was found in an old ruin. The Sword's history was never uncovered, but it was supposed to be the Sword of a Powerful Being.

* * *

 **Spells/Extra Abilities(Not used in Fights):**

 **-Expansion**

 **-Heat Sensor**

 **-Transport Portal(Unable to transport living beings)**

 **-Radar(Not Fully Functional)**


	3. The Grail, Welcome to Chaldea

**And another one, I'm just trying to keep my knowledge of the Fate series flowing...I'm going to apparently something else...Eventually :p**

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios does not own Fate or even any characters except my OCs.**

* * *

 **Fate/Grand Order: The Hunter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Grail, Welcome To Chaldea!**

* * *

 **(Cave)**

Liam and Asuka were running through the cave that the others went through. "You alright?" Liam asked his Master as Asuka turned to him with a worried expression.

"Don't mind about me, how about you!?" Liam just cringed as he looked at his left arm.

"I'm wounded, but I'm still fine." Asuka looked at him with a more worried expression.

"But you're hurt."

"It's none of my concern, my main concern is your safety and well-being." He argued. Asuka looked at him with a dreaded expression, if he was to go through so much pain, it was all for her. Because of _her._

Asuka looked away as Liam took a look at her, seeing if he said something wrong to her. He shrugged the thought off as the two reached the end of the cave, a large clearing ahead of them. The clearing was filled by smokes as a large flesh monument-like being, most of it made off flesh and organic materials, Liam could've swore one of the eyeballs blinking towards him.

"This is such a disgrace to what God can create." Liam uttered as he gazed upon it. He could smell gore and blood through the air.

"Look! There are the others!" Liam looked towards where Caster and Mash were located, fighting a woman with silver-gold hair that was tied into a bun with golden amber eyes and ceramic skin. What she wore was a regal-looking armor that were colored in obsidian armor with black lines all over her, a black gown, in her hands was a black sword with red decorations. "Is that Saber?"

"...If Saber is King Arthur...And Arthur is a female...I think yes, that is Saber." Liam answered. "We better get down there. Fast." Asuka nodded as the two Servants were looking awfully pained and wounded. "I'll take care of Saber, you tend the two, alright?"

"Alright, don't die on me."

"Just because a legendary warrior with the famous sword, Excalibur is going to fight me. I'm not going to die that easily." Liam smirked at his Master, who was visibly shaken and worried at the same time. "But, I won't die if that makes you feel better."

"Thank you." She smiled at her Servant. "I'll wait for you."

"Don't worry about me, worry about the others." The two quickly parted as Liam got his worn katanas out, the katanas' blades were looking quite dull as if they were about to break. For now, he had to deal with the two katanas later, even if they were worn out, he still needed to fight.

"Excalibur-" Liam quickly jumped off as he aimed towards the enemy servant. "Mor-"

"Hah!" The chant was interrupted as Liam slashed Saber by her chest. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"Senpai!" Mash yelled out as she felt relieved, seeing the older Servant.

"Heh, so you did survive fighting Archer. Gotta say I'm impressed." Caster smirked.

"Just stand back, I'll deal with her." Liam eyed his opponent. Saber took a stance as she eyed him as well.

"You...Who are you?" She questioned.

"Just a passing through Servant." Liam smirked. "Remember that." He flexed his arms as he readied himself. The two quickly charged at each other, weapons drawn. Yami no Tsurugi made first contact with Excalibur Morgan, the swords clashed as Liam swung his Shi no Inori towards her waist. Saber backed up as she parried the blade. The blades clashed once again as the three blades went into a deadlock.

That was when Excalibur started to overwhelm the twin katanas from a different blacksmith, which began to tremble from its power. 'Not going to work.' He pulled the katanas out as the legendary sword embedded itself in the ground. He sheathed both blades before taking out Cao Cao's Jian. Saber looked at the sword that he held. "Heaven's Wrath?" That was when she looked conflicted. "No, the energy that its radiating, it can't be-"

"It is!" Liam yelled back. "It is indeed the power of Heaven itself! The power that should be in par with your sword!" He declared out loud. While it may seem preposterous or even blasphemy, the weapon was made through a holy ritual and was blessed by the souls that were in Heaven. He slowly angled himself in a defensive position. Saber just eyed him at what he was doing. Tempted to attack Liam, Saber quickly tried a stab directed to where his heart was.

To her surprise, Liam narrowly escapes the death stab and got around her before placing the sword by her neck, using his right hand to hold the sword by the handle and using his left hand to hold her left arm. "And the lion fell to the trap." He remarked. "Not a great scenario, aye?" Saber looked at the man before she ducked and elbowed him. "Guh!"

"Every warrior should never let his guard down!" She lectured before she slashed his abdomen, opening a wound. He couldn't even read her movements, due to the amount of darkness that she was emitting.

"Damn, you're a stern one, aren't you?" He asked with a grin before he took out Ruination. That was when he heard voices.

 _Call me..._

 _Call me..._

 _Call me..._

Gritting his teeth, he concentrated, his senses upgrading themselves. Od Pool Tracker. It was one of the ways that he could sense one's Od pool, but the main use was to aim for one of the fatal part that the Od will come out.

 _Call me_

 _Call me_

 _Call me!_

 _Call me!_

The voice began to grow as he felt it, the Od was beginning to move around rapidly. Now!

He ducked as Saber attempted a slash to behead him. Widening her eyes, in a millisecond, he used to the butt of his Ruination to ruin her balance.

 _CALL ME!_

 _CALL ME!_

The voices began to scream in his head, paining his concentration and pained his mental state. He was tempted to use _that_. But nonetheless, the weapon would be useless in every part of this combat. He shut the voice out as its voice still echoed lightly through his head. He looked at his opponent, there was only one way to end this and every one knows what they were about to do. Liam stashed his weapons away before he took out his rifle, Yatagarasu.

The two got theirselves into a distance. Their prana began to flow through their circuits, filling their Noble Phantasms with prana. Their weapons' markings began to glow. "I am nothing, but a weapon." Saber felt it, the heavy feeling, the suffering, the regrets, the agonizing life he went through. "My body forged that from carbon. Acid flowing through my veins." He looked towards her, his left eye turned red, skin began to peel off his left eye, revealing a deep knife scar on it. For a moment, his eye turned grey before turning back red. His rifle turned black as that of a raven's feathers.

Red markings made their way through the rifle's barrel, the rifle's body was filled with tiny red lines that were meant to be symbols and such. "I never have gone this far with you, have I?" He muttered to his rifle. He smirked as he aimed it, taking out the round in the chamber, he replaced it with what looked like a normal round with a pair of red eyes and was mostly drenched in black.

"Cry out."

"My life has been turned around."

"It is time to fall to the ground."

"God of the three-legged crow."

"Hammer of the Vile King."

"God is my power."

"Overturn the aurora."

"Death is my soul."

"Swallow the light."

"Fury is my spirit."

 **"Excalibur Morgan!"**

 **"Yatagarasu!"**

The two Servants released their Noble Phantasms, a great flash of white beam shot out off the rifle, opposing it was a black and purple beam from the sword, the two forces collided. Neither willing to back down. Neither willing to lose to each other. That was when Liam's Noble Phantasm began to overwhelm Saber's. "N-Nani!?" With that the corrupted Saber was engulfed in a bright flash.

"Ghhh..." Liam clenched the spot where his heart should be. "That took too much prana from my storage." He got out before walking towards the battered Saber, who was obviously in pain. "Come at me." He smirked painfully.

Saber just responded by swinging her sword, which was undeniably sluggish. Liam caught the sword with his left hand before he pushed her down. Pointing his rifle at her, he closed the gap between the bayonet and her neck. Saber, Arturia just closed her eyes upon her fated death. After a few moments, she felt nothing, but a strange wind. Opening her eyes, Liam's hand was extended towards her, on his face, gone was the prideful smirk, replacing it was a worried expression. "Come on." Doubtfully, Arturia accepted the hand. Pulling her up, Liam just panted in exhaustion.

"That...Was...Epic..." He grinned. "Never had that much fun...In my entire life." Arturia widened her eyes. Fun? Is this some kind of stupid game for him? With that, with every energy she could possibly muster, she slapped him by the cheek. "Itai! What was that for-"

"For thinking that this was a game!" Was the answer to his unfinished question. "Your life was depending on it and yet you came here and said that this was fun?"

"More like _my_ kind of fun." He chuckled nervously, looking away from her gaze. "But seriously...This was one of the fight that I can enjoy really..."

"One of the fight?"

"I've been through hell and back. Cheated countless amount of supposedly fatal deaths. Eh, I've been doing that for years..." He shrugged. Her glare was taken back as she looked at him, his gloves were worn out like it has been years of countless fighting that they weren't in their perfect shape. His boots, old and rubbish-looking. His eyes...Broken, shattered, agonized, tortured, brutalized. Countless words to describe them.

"Why?" He turned towards her.

"Why what?" He questioned with a confused look.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"...Do I have a reason to not kill you?" He asked back. "There's only defeat, not kill. I don't want another blood on my hands, especially if its a royalty." He smirked. Saber looked at him in disbelief before realizing that she was fading into golden light. "Eh?"

"What the-" The two looked at Caster, who was also fading into light.

"What's happening!?" Ritsuko yelled out in a confused manner as the two Servants began to disappear.

"Ultimately, no matter how my fate changes, I will always face the same end if I'm alone." Liam turned towards her.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked in a serious manner.

"Eventually, you will realize it, mysterious warrior. Grand Order - The Battle for the Holy Grail has just begun. But that aside, I have not read off your records when I haven't been summoned." Liam sharpened his eyes.

"You are a sharp one. Heh, that's true, I have nearly no records to prove my existence." Liam grinned. "But, that doesn't mean I cease to exist."

Saber chuckled as she looked at me. "I would like to meet you some time in the future, warrior. May our path cross once again."

"And hopefully, you aren't trying to kill everyone." The Hunter joked. "But it would be good to side with you."

"Indeed. For now, farewell, unknown warrior." The Knight disappeared as Liam tried to hold it, but to his vain effort, the light seeped away from his hand and dimmed.

"Caster!" A voice snapped.

"Heh, I'll leave everything to you, little girl." Liam turned to see Caster disappearing. "And the next time you summon me, summon me as a Lancer."

"Caster..." Ritsuko whimpered. The man just chuckled before ruffling her hair.

"Kid! You did good." He pointed at Liam. "I would love to test your skills." The latter chuckled.

"Don't get so cocky when the time comes." Liam just gave out a smug grin.

"And wipe that smug grin on your face when I clean the floor with it." Caster then disappeared into particles of light.

"L-Liam-kun?" Asuka looked at him as Liam looked at himself.

"No...I won't leave you." He sighed in relief.

"But the fact that you were summoned here means that you can't return with us." Asuka widened her eyes.

"K-Kuso...Then-"

"Then just summon me again." Came the immediate response. Liam looked at his Master before pulling out a necklace of the same type as hers. "Haven't you remember our promise that the two necklaces would find their way to be together?" That was when the ground shook.

"What the-"

"Asuka!" The girl just looked towards Liam. "I'm reading high levels of energy!" The sound of clapping could be heard as a man in a green uniform with a strange hair-do and a green top hat appeared by a cliff. His figure placed in front of the pillar of flesh, gore and blood. The construct merely blinked its eyes at them. Every part of the man, the closed eyes, the smile. Everything rang all of his warning senses to the climax. The feeling kept on pushing itself as the others began to speak to him, but his ears went numb.

No words reached his senses, but a few words made it through and those words make his spine go cold. "Sorry you're not actually alive, your body has died out a long time ago." His eyes opened to reveal feral devilish looking eyes, carnivorous looking teeth that glazed over his lips. "By the time that you actually reach Chaldea, your consciousness will cease to exist. There will be nothing left, but memories of you." Liam gritted his teeth.

"And you." The man looked at Liam. "You are an obstacle for me to cross, perish through the army that was sent to dispose of you." A horde of skeletal figures appeared by the cliff that formed in front of him. His land was quickly taken apart from the others. Making a gap large enough to separate them. "And for you, Marie. I can't grant you a quick death, that would be ungrateful for me to thank you on helping me, but I can help you reach your dream." Marie began to levitate as Liam's blood went colder. A rip opened the skies as it revealed Chaldea, glowing red as lava.

'What the hell is that shit?' He twitched his eyes. His hands were going cold, his Od pool was low. He can only cast one more spell. Two if he forced himself to succumb his wounds, even his healing blades and healing spells wouldn't work on him.

He didn't know what to do. There was an army in front of him, but his ally was in danger, sure he didn't know her personally, but an acquaintance was close enough for him. A glimpse of the possible future opened itself upon his mind. The screams of horror. The scream of his friend. His best friend.

 _Suffer, is that what you feel?_

 _..._

 _I can make it go away_

 _..._

 _Just call me..._

 _..._

 _Call me_

 _Call me_

 _Call me_

 _Call me_

Those two words rang upon his head. Two powerful words that urged him to waste all his willpower to fight it.

 _Fighting is inevitable. Call me._

 _Call me_

 _Call me to save_

 _Call me to kill_

 _Call me to destroy_

Static began to fill his head. His head began to pain him.

 **C** _all me_

C _aLl Me_

 _C a **L**_ l M **e**

C **A** _l **L** M_ **E**

 **CALL ME**

 **CALL ME!**

 _S$ $ #( $ &!)$&* *!h*e*& $r*r G#* &*& ($u ! $&*!( !)a*$&v * &#!* !#( !)* !(! $*&!_

 _Call me_

Yes...

 _Sc & ($ hw& ($ &$)er! &$* er! (#*! Gu *#( &^&*st $8( &!$ *av( $* ($* &^%(! (_

Yes

 _Sch** $we( *rer( $ Gus! $(tav* $ & _

Yes

 _Schwe *$!(rer Gust ($*!av_

Schwerer...Gustav

 _Schwerer Gustav_

 _Schwerer Gustav_

 _Schwerer Gustav_

"Schwerer." He called out with a cold tone. His eyes were turning feral. Not that of a Demon's. Not that of a Devil's. Not that of an Angel of Death. Not that of a Comforter. Not that of a Hero. Not that of a Savior. But that off a man with a broken soul. The sound was enough to be heard by the others. "Gustav."

"I remember." Liam claimed out of nowhere. "I remember the part that I took part in." Explosions. Gunfires. Screams. Swords clashing. Arrows clanging. Blood squelching. Gore being thrown away. Organs and blood splattered. Blades unveiling themselves with the _Shink_ sounds. The sound of tracks glazing the road. The sounds of cannons firing. Jet Engines blaring out through the air.

"What?"

"I..." He faced the man with hard, steel, heart-broken eyes. "Have known a part of myself that I lost."

"Death is what separates you from the others."

"Bring death upon every locations you are assigned to."

"Pulverize. Decimate. Destroy. Make them all suffer."

"Artillery of Death. Reaper of Death."

"The High Ranking Railway is yours."

"SCHWERER GUSTAV!" A gigantic portal opened before him. A long large steel tube passed through. Gasps sounding out as Olga Marie's levitation disappeared as she fell. Her fall was greeted by a new entity that took her to Liam's side of the land. Black robes covering his looks. A hood upon his eyes. A mask upon his face. A scarf upon his mouth. The only thing she could sense was that off his scent.

 _Blood_

The entity disappeared as it came to the man's side. "Our mission has been compromised." He got out coldly. "This Singularity has gone to the climax. We are to retreat back." The man let out a grumpy 'tch' before he turned around and left, the entity looked at Liam. "..." He then left the field as the skeleton army continued marching. The Tube began to pass through as it was connected with a large black train car with red markings all over it.

"Now, gaze upon your death!" He called out as the cannon's lid opened up. "The Great Finale! **Starker Bleiregen!(Heavy Rain of Death!)** " The Artillery propelled its gun arcs further than forty-five degrees as it fired a round of pure lead, steel and iron. Smoke began to rise from the barrel as the round exploded and turned into deadly sword-looking shrapnel with every piece of it acting as if it was a homing missile and shred through the skeleton army.

One.

One skeleton dead.

Five.

Five skeletons dead.

Ten.

Ten skeletons dead.

Twenty.

Twenty skeletons.

Thirty.

Fifty.

Eighty.

And so on.

Hundreds more came flying and piercing through as Liam began to have a nosebleed as his muscles tensed up, his magic circuits ruining themselves. Prana was being drained as Od was being dried up to fuse with the mana in the air. After a brief moment, where the army stands, was nothing more than a pile of steel and lead blades. Each having their distinct feature on themselves. "Ghhhh." He began to have the urge to vomit as he coughed up blood.

"Liam-senpai!" Liam turned to see Asuka looking at him with a worried expression. Why wouldn't she? It was normal. His best friend. Was there trying to reach out for him. And what he was doing...Was he right? Was he correct?

He smiled at her, trying to ease her worries. That did nothing, but made her eyes glassy. His magic circuit acted up, tearing themselves apart from the prana outage that he was giving out. That gave out bars of endless pain to his senses, but he bared with them. He endured far worse than this and he was trying to scream out off its pain? How pathetic of him if he did. Pulling out his healing blade, he stabbed its butt to his leg, in which glowed as his wounds started to heal up, but his Od storage was starting to be soaked to the max.

He looked around as he saw a blue light engulfing his allies. Asuka trying to reach out for him before disappearing, but not without a final scream to call out for him.

 _You are...Nothing, but a disgrace_

 _A Swordsman never sheds innocent blood_

 _An Archer never points an arrow to an innocent_

 _A Lancer pierces the guilty, not the innocent_

 _An Assassin never kills without reasons_

 _A Rider never overrun the innocent_

 _A Caster is to serve, not to kill the innocent_

 _You are a disgrace_

 _You are pathetic_

 _You are a disgrace_

 _You are pathetic_

 _You are a disgrace_

 _You are pathetic_

 _You are a disgrace_

 _You are pathetic_

 _You are a disgrace_

 _You are pathetic_

 ** _You are a disgrace_**

 ** _You are pathetic_**

He remembered those sentences, they haunted him. Haunted him for his eternal life. But that has become one of the things that made him. He needed more power...

"I am...Nothing...But a Weapon." His muscle tensed up, his Od began to fill. The last supply of Od was enough for him to stay physical for a few moments, walking towards the unconscious Marie, he took out a glass flask that was supposed to be used to contain potions, but what he did was to let her temporary manifestation to be retrieved in the form of a soul into the flask.

"Good..." He stared towards the sky. "Now...I..." His hands began to fade away as he reluctantly got out. "Can rest...In peace." He fell backwards as his legs lost the strength to balance him. His body disappeared from existence as the Singularity Point began to crumble.

* * *

 **(Chaldea)**

"LIAM!" Asuka just yelled as she looked at Liam before she was swallowed by the vortex of light. "NO!" She just closed her eyes as tears leaked out of her eyes. "Liam." She whimpered. "Why?" She questioned as the light dimmed to reveal a more stabilized form of the Command Room. Pods were closed as the students were inside with critical conditions.

"Ritsuko! Mash!" A man with pink hair tied into a ponytail yelled at the group. He wore a doctor's uniform as his turquoise blue shirt stood out from his appearance. "Asuka! Akito!"

"Doc Romani!" Ritsuko got out with glee. "We're alright!"

"I can see that. Singularity F has also been stabilized."

"How are the others?" Asuka asked in concern as the pods were now reconfigured, students were still in their combat uniforms.

"Until their conditions are getting better. The pods will be stabilizing them." The Doctor responded. "What happened back there? Where's the Director?"

"Well, we can talk about that later." Akito scratched the back of his head before he winced in pain.

"Well, that's a no good wound, what happened?"

"Again, we can talk about that another time." Akito got out.

"We'll need to get you to the infirmary. We'll start your summoning session tomorrow." The potential Masters nodded as Mash looked at her Master.

"Wait a minute, Asuka." Akito called out as the girl paid her attention towards the boy. "Where's your Command Seal?"

"Wait what-" She realized that she lost her Command Seals. "No..." She got out as the Doctor looked at her with a confused look. "Liam-kun..."

"Well, if you like, we can start the summoning program now." Asuka sighed at the Doctor's attempt to cheer her up.

* * *

 **(Summoning Chamber)**

"So..." Ritsuko stared at what was in front of her. A golden scabbarb, an exquisite red gem, a mirror that looks broken, a jewel and what seemed to be a shard of a stone. "These..."

"These are catalysts that will be used in your summoning." He gestured towards the catalysts. "They will be aiding you in summoning the right Servants." He continued as he activated the system.

"Liam..." Asuka whispered. Her worry to her Servant hasn't ended even after a few hours.

* * *

 **(Throne of Heroes)**

"And shit..." Liam looked around as he found himself in what looked like Heaven. "And I'm back here again." He looked around, thrones and thrones through and through going through the room. "Fucking hell, how long is this corridor? Is there any room service...Or throne service?" He asked with a downed expression. "Is there any receptionists?!" He yelled out through the room.

A brief silence entered as he shrugged and left to go through the corridor. After a brief one hour, he began to pant. "How long is this fucking corridor?" He asked as he fell face first. "Hew da hell do ai get thrugh dis..."

"Uhhhh, are you alright?" A voice questioned.

"Ehhhh, nein." He got out off his mouth.

"Lift your face up please, I can't hear you." The voice complained.

"Alright, alright-" He stopped as he saw who was greeting him. A girl with purple hair, fair skin, purple eyes and...Really big tits...Was crouching next to him. "...Hi."

"Hello, are you alright?"

"...Nein." He planted his face to the floor again. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was...Supposed to be a Heroic Spirit called Parvati, but..."

"You got stuck in a vessel?"

"That's right! You know your ways through Japanese!" She giggled.

"...Ehhhhhhh, kinda..." Liam chuckled. "Though I'm much more fluent with English..."

"Sugoi!" She exclaimed.

"...Eh?" Liam blinked at the girl. "A-Anyways...Why are you here?"

"Well, I saw you lying on the floor and-"

"I got that part, but why?"

"...Is it wrong to help you?" Let's see the reasons...He was a killer...He was a warrior with no pride, honor, nor having any mercy that he can give like shit.

"Nope." He shook his head. "But, why the hell do you need a vessel?"

"Ehhh, I don't have any major proof to prove my existence." She answered.

"...Good point..." Liam commented. "Though...Wouldn't they-"

"I got summoned and the girl's body was taken with me and was turned into a permanent vessel for me, the reason for that is the fact that I used her body made her a Heroic Spirit...Until I get Solid Proof of my existence, I would only be a soul trapped in a poor girl's body." Parvati looked at her body.

"...Well that-" A seal then embed itself on Liam's hand as he looked at it with pure curiousity...

"Oh you're being summoned."

"Summoned?" Liam asked as he looked at the seal...

Before licking it.

"W-What are you doing!?" Parvati cried out.

"I didn't get the chance to taste it. So, I was tasting it unlike last time..." Liam blinked at the girl. "But well, I could just give this to you." He took out a golden dagger that he collected his entire life. "It doesn't really mean much, but-"

"That's my knife!"

"...Eh?" Liam blinked a few times.

"How did you find it!?"

"...Hard to say, but I just saw it was dropped from the sky...Could it be that...You dropped it?"

"..." Parvati thought about that for a few moments. "Maybe?" She giggled nervously. "But, I want you to keep it."

"Eh?"

"Just keep it, so that you can summon me and hopefully...It'll be enough to separate me from my vessel." She smiled before looking a little bit down.

"...Anyways, it's great to meet you." Liam got up as he ruffled her hair. "See ya next time, I die."

"E-Ehhh..." Parvati just blushed as Liam ruffled her hair. "Y-Yamero kudasai!"

"Hehe, see ya." With that the Heroic Spirit, Liam Cryo, the Hunter of the Sinners vanished.

"Liam Cryo..." Parvati looked at the knife with glee. "You are such an interesting figure. Hunter of the Sinners..."

* * *

 **(Chaldea)**

"Guardian of Scales!" Asuka finished her chant as the spheres glowed with a golden-red color and began to spin. Her necklace just glowed for a bit as the others stepped back. The spheres then turned aqua blue as blue flames blasted, forming a ring as the glyph began to glow brighter. A figure just slowly rose up from the glyph as it reached its peak, the fire slowly died down.

"Whew..." The figure said as he breathed. "What the fuck did I miss!?" He yelled out suddenly. Everyone in the room just recoiled from the shock. "No, seriously..." He got out as Asuka got a good look on him.

"Liam?"

"Sup?" Said Servant just gave out a peace-sign. "Ya missed me?"

"B-Baka!" Asuka whacked the head of her newly summoned Servant. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Hey! Not my fault that I didn't get to be transported to where-the-hell-or-where-the-fuck-this-place-is-for-God's-Sake!" Liam argued. "Sides, I'd be much bored...But still! The Horror when I went to the Throne of Heroes!" He wailed as he fell to the floors anime-style. "Endless amount of Thrones! As the eye can see! Fuck my life! Why!?" This was when everyone lost their respect to this man. By everyone, I mean the Readers. "But turning to the good side, I think I can-ACK!"

"Senpai." Asuka just got Liam's neck into a deadlock. "Isn't this too much?"

"Fuck...Need...Air!" He breathed out. "Oh mah God..." He got out. "A-Asuka!"

"Liam?"

"Fuck...My...Life..."

* * *

 **(Timeskip)**

After an endless moment of Asuka dragging Liam to her room, Asuka and her Servant towards the assembly room with Liam having so much bruises and bumps on his head. By the time, they got there, Liam has been planting his face on the table. Muttering "I'm stupid. I'm stupid" continuously. The Servants that were summoned were quite impressed with his Master. "Can I just get an iced tea here?" Liam just got out as his eyes were endlessly pouring out river of tears.

"Do we even have-"

"Here you go." A worker that worked in Chaldea gave out as Liam took the drink with a twitching hand.

"Danke..." Asuka just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We're not in Germany."

"Fine..." Liam sighed before taking a long sip of his drink.

"I think we better get to the introductions." The Doctor got in.

"Yes, I believe that introductions are needed." A familiar voice stated as Liam nearly choked.

"S-Saber!?" He got out as he pointed towards the source of the voice. Indeed it was Saber, her hair now having an ahoge, her eyes were emerald green and her outfit consisted of a white blouse with a blue skirt. "H-How!?"

"Greetings, Liam. I have been summoned by the young Master." Saber pointed towards Ritsuko, who was giggling nervously.

"H-Hi." Said girl just awkwardly waved.

"...Alright..." Liam then continued drinking his tea with a blank look.

"As he said, I am Saber, though I prefer being called Arturia." The King of Knights introduced herself.

"Emiya Shirou." A certain white-haired, tan skinned man also introduced himself. Wearing a red robe over his black bodysuit with his hair slicked back.

"Cú Chulainn..." A blue-headed man continued the chain. Wearing a blue tight suit with a red spear by his side.

"Mordred Pendragon." Another blonde haired girl, who had her hair tied into a ponytail introduced herself, wearing a heavy silver armor set with red highlights and markings all over it. Liam did a spit take at that part.

"Nani!?"

"Yes, I have a daughter." Arturia answered as she took a sip of her own tea. "And she does not act like a noble."

"Hey! I can act all I want!" Said girl yelled at her mother.

"Medusa..." A woman with a blindfold over her eyes continued. Wearing a black suit with purple highlights and having long purple hair that reached her heels.

"Liam...No need to ask more." He continued sipping his tea before emptying it. "Can I have another?" He called out.

"Well then, I'm Doctor Romani Archaman. The Cúrrent Director of Chaldea."

"Ehhh, I'm Ritsuko Fujimaru. N-Nice to meet you all!"

"Akito Inui." Akito introduced himself. "Glad to be your acquaintance."

"A-Asuka Ryusaki." Asuka stuttered.

"I'm Mash Kryelight.

"Cough Cough Cough Cough..." Liam coughed out loud. "Sure..."

"Now that we know each other, we could better socialize, aye?" The Doctor asked.

"..." Liam took a deep sip of his next glass of tea before stopping dead in his tracks and got his lips out. "Eh?" He got out as if he didn't hear it right.

"Socialize?" Mordred tilted her head. "I thought we were going to kick some ass!"

"Yeah!" Cú followed in. "Where's all the blood and gore!?"

"Well-"

"You're going to have them soon enough after we get familiar with who we are working with." A voice interrupted. A woman with brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Her outfit consisted that of blue gloves, a pair of blue stockings, a blue blouse with a maroon, red and gold robe, her left hand was replaced by a robust steel arm with a golden heart on the side with green gems emplanted at some parts of the hand and arm. "Hello everyone, I am Leonardo Da Vinci!" She introduced herself with a cheerful smile.

"...I thought Leonardo Da Vinci is a male." Liam blankly pointed out.

"Yeah, well, since he has the Golden Rule ability that allows him to re-model his body to Mona Lisa." Romani scratched the back of his head. "Since, he was also quite a pervert."

"Wait what?" Liam looked at the Doctor in surprise and disbelief. "The Renaissance Polymath was a pervert!?" He gaped at the sight at what was supposed to be Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"What do you mean unfortunately!?" The woman snapped.

"Nothing!" Romani quickly zipped his mouth.

"And now..." The tension just lowered down as everyone kept silent. "How about we have dinner party?"

"Eh?" Was all the group can get out off their mouth.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall Kitchen)**

"Emiya-kun! We need another plate of Okonomiyaki!" Chefs were getting busy as Liam and Emiya went through trouble of cooking the food for an all-you-can-eat type buffet. "I'm running out of salmon! Someone fetch some more!"

"We're running out of rice balls!"

"Does anyone know where the hell are the pepper and salt!?"

"I burnt my hand!"

"How!?"

"I burnt it!"

"Get more rice in here!"

"Holy shit! How the hell do we keep up with the food output!?" Liam demanded as the chefs just continued rushing left and right.

"I don't even know, Liam-kun." Emiya shook his head as he tasted his dish. "The bacon platter's ready!"

"Waiter!"

Liam was rushing through the whole kitchen. Inspecting every food the chefs were giving out, much like how Gordon Ramsay does it. "Holy crap." He looked at a burnt crab. "What the hell is this?"

"I just put too much heat and people were blocking my path, chef!"

"Get rid of it, make a new one. That one looks like it burnt itself in an underwater volcano, trying to commit suicide."

"Yes, chef!"

"That lobster is overcooked! Throw it away!"

"Yes, chef!"

"That chicken tender looks like it just got tanned."

"I'll get rid of it, chef!"

"No no no, that's good, you just need to season it more."

"Yes, chef!"

"Get those chicken wings out there!"

"Yes, chef!"

"Oh my God! What the fuck is that!?"

"The Salmon are over fried chef!"

"Overfried!? They look like they gone through hell!" Liam barked. "Get those out of here!"

"Yes, chef!"

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

"Holy shit! This tastes heavenly!"

"Can someone pass me some ketchup!?"

"Hey! Off my dish!"

"Can I get some more salt!?"

"Some pepper please!"

"Well, senpai has done something in the kitchen." Asuka giggled as she looked at her spaghetti.

"Apparently, Shirou has also." Arturia nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what's with the shouting." Akito scratched the back of his head. Asuka just looked worried all of the sudden.

"I believe, this is all senpai's doing..." Asuka grimaced as she looked at the kitchen's door upon opening, she could barely see Liam looking around as he constantly yelled at the chefs. Or more like roasting them so bad. "Yeah...All of senpai's works..."

"Oh my bloody God! Get those out of here! You friggin nutcase!" Was heard from the kitchen door as Liam got out and threw a pan of burnt chicken wings. "God damn, how hard is it to cook Chicken Wings!?"

He marched back to the kitchen as Asuka giggled nervously. "Yeah, definitely Liam with a Gordon Ramsay roasting style."

"Gordon Ramsay?" Arturia blinked.

"A famous chef from England. Or should I say...The Best Chef in the whole world?" She giggled out.

"T-The Best Chef?"

"Ahh, he's a dream husband..." Asuka got out.

"But don't you have Liam?"

"W-Wha-!? N-No! We're nothing like that!" Asuka flushed as she snapped at the King of Knights, who just chuckled in response from her outburst. "W-We're just senpai and kohai!"

"And you were lecturing him?" The King smirked.

"..." Asuka just kept silent about it as Arturia smirked triumphantly.

"As I thought..." She took a sip of her tea. That was the first time of her previous years that she was embarrassed to be called with her senpai.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this Chapter! Hopefully I get to see a little more reviews...But eh, who am I complain? Anyways, thanks for reading. See ya next time.**

 **And also the pairing I got in mind.**

 **Liam X Asuka**

 **Akito X Mordred (In which I can see that Mordred's going to be teaching the kid in a really harsh manner when he asks her to...)**

 **And the Servants for each Master:**

 **Asuka: Liam**

 **Akito: Mordred**

 **Ritsuko: Arturia, EMIYA, Medusa, Cú Chulainn**


End file.
